What do I say?
by Kumiko Ayuzawa
Summary: Alice feels ignored by Oz,so Sharon gives her advice. "What is jealousy is it tasty?"   Sorry Alice it's not. AlicexOz
1. Chapter 1

**What do I say?**

"Goodbye Alice!" Oz was going with Gilbert to the Nightray mansion today.

"Oz, what about me? Stupid manservant!" I grumbled, frowning as he stepped out the door.

_That stupid manservant_, I thought,_ who does he think he is?_ _Why does he only think about others, why not me? And of all people to go with, he leaves with seaweed head! _

"Miss Alice, what's wrong? You seem angry. Did something happen between you and Oz?" Sharon asked this with a twinkle in her eye, as if she already knew the answer. I hate when she does this!

"Sharo-"I began, but she quickly interrupted. _Why does she always do this, so troublesome!_

"Call me Sharon-oneechan; I've always wanted a little sister!" Sharon always insisted on this whenever she wanted to help me with something.

"S-Sharon-oneechan, why does Oz always ignore me and think about other people. I don't understand, he's **my** manservant, **my** property. He always leaves without me. It makes me feel weird inside." As soon as I spoke, there was a gasp and before I knew it, Sharon was broken, or at least that's what it looked like.

"Miss Alice," Sharon squealed with tears in her eyes, "Those feelings are called jealousy and loneliness, they are essential to love and heartbreak!"

"Sharon-oneechan, are jealousy and loneliness tasty? What is love?" I asked this because they sound like good dishes. Apparently, I was wrong.

"No Miss Alice, jealousy(as I have told you before!) would be bittersweet and loneliness would be along the same line, and love is caring for someone a lot. Many say it is a wonderful experience. Umm, Alice do you perhaps love Oz?" Sharon said this staring at me the whole time. _What am I supposed to say?_

"What is this nonsense? Oz is my manservant and nothing else!" I protested, unsure of what else I should say.

"Alice, if that's true, then why do you look so embarrassed? You're almost about to turn pink." Sharon pointed out things like this at the worst times. " I think you do to some extent."

"Um, Sharon-oneechan, if that is the case, then what should I do? All he does is flirt with other girls. " Without noticing, I felt boiling hot tears rolling down my face._ What is this feeling? Is it loneliness?_

" In that case, you should tell him." Sharon didn't hesitate in telling me her answer, she didn't even stop. "If you don't, he'll never notice on his own with all this conflict going on."

"Thank you Sharon-oneechan." I squeezed out, still unsure of what was happening .

" You're welcome Miss Alice," Sharon looked on the verge of crying as well, " Oh and what you are feeling is probably loneliness and despair. These are the worst. Good luck Alice, trust your heart."

I walked back to my room and lay down, brooding over my feelings. _What am I supposed to do,_ this came up frequently in my mind._ Sharon told me to trust my heart, so I guess I __**will**__ tell Oz._ Creak.

"Hi Alice, we're back!" Oz and Gilbert stepped through the door. _**OH NO!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**What do I say?**

"Alice what happened since we left? You seem sad." Oz frowned slightly._ So he really was thinking about me._

"Oh, welcome back Oz." I smiled at him avoiding his question, and turning around just in time to see Sharon smiling and motioning at me as if to say "Well, come on, get it over with!"

"U-Um Oz, I want to speak with you alone later is that okay?" I don't know why I, but I had this feeling like I should run away. _What is this? Is it this so-called emotion named embarrassment where I turn pink?_

"Sure Alice, but what is so important that you need to talk about with me in private?" Oz looked extremely puzzled as if he had done something wrong.

"Stupid rabbit! No Oz, that stupid rabbit wants to kill you, don't go!" Gilbert screamed this while pointing at me the whole time. _Is he jealous? Ha! _

"Shut up seaweed head! Why would I want to kill Oz?" I yelled furiously at him all the while throwing pillows at his head. Gilbert walked away slowly cursing at me under his breath.

"Oz, I'll meet you outside in an hour and then we will talk." I ran away to meet Sharon, leaving an open-mouthed Oz still standing in the middle of the room.

"Alice?"

I met Sharon in my bedroom, who looked as if she could die. At this point she had almost been more harm than help and I almost did want to kill her, but some odd instinct told me to let her interfere. I don't know why, maybe we're becoming friends (yuck!). Whatever the case she seemed happy at what I'd done.

"Miss Alice, that was beautiful! Now I will prepare you for tonight!" Sharon gave a creepy smile.

"Sh-sharon?" I screamed, but it was too late! She began bringing dresses and shoes out of thin air with a crazed look on her face. Before I could run away, she had locked the door, and started walking towards me, clothes in hand. _What is she doing? Wait Sharon __**NOOOOOOOOO!**_

"Sharon no, I'm fine! I can dress myself! NO!" I pulled away fast, unaware I was already in a dress, and tripped._ Ow! _

" Alice, you look so beautiful! Yes, mission complete!" Sharon sang as I sat there in disgust at what had happened._ Wait, what am I wearing?_

"U-um Sharon thank you, I guess. Next time could I dress myself?" I felt **so** violated.

"Miss Alice it's Sharon-oneechan. Oh, and you're welcome. Oh dear look at the time, you better meet Oz! Bye!" She smiled and unlocked the door._ What a disturbing person, what kind of a childhood did she have? Oh, its Oz._

" H-hello Oz." I smiled and stepped outside into the cool night air.

"Alice, what happened to you? You look… beautiful." Oz smiled back, then grimaced after I said Sharon happened. " So what did you want to tell me?"

" It's about me. I always feel what Sharon calls lonely when you're gone Oz. Nothing feels good." My smile turned into a frown and I felt his gaze firmly fixed on me.

" Alice, what are you saying?" He looked at me puzzled._ He really didn't know._

" Oz I don't know if this is good(Sharon thinks it is) but I love you." _What will he say?_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_What will Oz say? What will Gilbert do? What terrible, insane, crazed thing will Sharon do next(lol), and just what will become of Alice? All this and more in the next chapter! If you have any suggestions or predictions, plz review! Thx_

_-K.A._


End file.
